Endless feelings
by freeasever18
Summary: Short stories and drabbles about the common, honey life of dickkory/robstar


Choices

This is the first story of a series of drabbles and one shots that basically just portray the everyday life of dickkory

Enjoy and review!

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Said the man to her right. Since yesterday he had been asking constantly if she hadn't changed her mind. If had been, after all, just a joke to lighten her mood. He never thought she would take it seriously, but then again, it was Starfire he was talking to. Her naiveté was overall cute, but in this case, it had gone a tad bit too far.

"Of course I'm sure. I don't know why I had never thought about it." Said the alien girl walking down the street to the tattoo shop, while her feyoncé walked next to her. Although with how fast she was going, it seemed that he was chasing her, more than accompanying her. The more she walked, the more determined she seemed. "I have always wanted to get a tattoo, and yesterday your idea sounded great"

"Kori, it was only a joke, you know that right? You were sad because of the audition and just thought I could make you laugh." He pleaded. To him, it was the stupidest idea of all. A star on fire? Really? Talk about bad puns. His plan had definitely backfired. And nothing in the world could stop his girlfriend now.

"I know it was a joke, but I do not care. I fount it funny, but a great idea as well." Starfire finally slowed down her pace, letting Dick catch up. He took the chance to take hold of her hand, and looked at her.

"It was just something in the moment. I think you should think it more carefully. _Think before you ink_, no?" Nightwing thought he was finally getting through her, bur he regretted that thought when he caught glance of her sad stare.

"I…I think it's a good idea. I was having a bad day yesterday and…and you are always there for me… and…" And she was crying. Great job, idiot, he thought to himself. He acted quickly before people in the street realised what was happening, or worse, who they were, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I…didn't realise this was so important to you. I thought something as dumb as my idea wouldn't make for a good tattoo. It's kind of an important choide to make, and I didn't want you to regret it later." He rested his head on top of hers, while caresing her back with his left hand, and the back of her head with his right.

"It's not like that, not at all." They separated a little bit so they could see each other eye to eye, but still close enough for her hands to cross behind his neck, and his resting at the small of her back. "You are always there for me, making me laugh, pampering me, making me feel special. Yesterday was a perfect example of that: you cooked my favourite meal and bought me my favourite ice-cream. You took in count my like for bad puns and made a simple joke about something that worried me for so long." At this point, her emotions had taken the best and she showed a bright red blush, that she tried to conceal by looking at his chest. "I had thought it carefully, because it was the best way I could summarize how I see you. You are the one that keeps me going, and the one that cheers me up, and helps me whenever I have a problem I can't solve." She finally looked up, smiling as bright as ever, meking Dick's heart skip a beat. "But if you don't think it's a good idea, then-"

"It's a great idea! Really! I mean it! I…" Richard paused to look for the right words. In doing so, he closed his eyes to concentrate, while Kori only got closer to him, until her nose touched his chin, which woke him up from his trance. He abruptly opened his eyes and she giggled at his response, but all he could think was how beautiful she looked with her smile beaming, even if there were small tears still on the corners of her eyes.

Dick composed himself and continued. "If I had ever known it mattered so much to you, I would have never questioned it. You also keep me in check, and when I'm doubting myself, it's you I come to for support. I just didn't realise that yesterday meant so much for you. That a simple pun could mean that much." He stopped himself to plant a kiss on her forehead, then taking her hand, and hiding her the next two blocks to the tattoo shop.

**About half an hour later**

"So how's it going? In to much pain?" He asked as he brought her a banana frappuchino. She was nervous before starting, but he had thought a small cold beverage to fight the heat could help distract her. He had now found her lying on her front, while the tattooist worked in her back.

"Not at all. I barely feel anything. But then again, I'm reciting all of Ariana Grande's songs." They both paused to laugh, but Star stopped quickly after the tattoo artist resumed her work. "I was just getting to _Sweetener_ and thought of you, because you know, you make my life so sweet" she said as she winked.

Richard smiled at her and kneeled down to help her with the drink. He put the straw on her lips, and after she had taken a sip, removed it and gave her a peck on them.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done, and you won't even get to _breathin_." Said the artist after wiping of the excess of ink. "She's almost yours."

"So, I was thinking, maybe I should get one too. Something important like you." Both girls lifted her eyes.

"Are you sure? You won't regret it?" Said Starfire. Her tone was both serious and yet playful somehow, almost teasing him. He let her take another sip, before he took one of his own cup. Only she could make a playful tone that could send chills down his spine, while also caring for him.

"Positive, but I won't let you know what it is until it's done." Said Richard, too in a playful tone. He looked at the artist hopeful. "Could it be today?"

"Sure, when I'm done with her, you are up. Although I don't really get what's important about a star on fire." She said with a confused face

"It's kind of an inside joke. Also, could you add yesterday's date?" Said the alien, while looking at her feyoncé in the eyes. She had asked for the star to be blue and green, both of their eyes colors, symbolizing their union. It would last forever for them, just like stars in the night sky.

"I guess I'll see you two after a couple of minutes then." Dick said after Star took her last sip, and went back to the reception.

**Another half hour later**

Kori kept admiring her tattoo on the mirror. Truly, her shoulder blade was the perfect spot for the little star on fire. Who cared if some directors or photographers didn't like it? This was her body and her choice. But the sentiment was for both her and Richard.

"So, what do you think?" Star turned to see her boyfriend's forearm tattooed with a small lock pick, a date beneath it. Both she recognized well: the lockpick that he had used to free her of the cuffs she had landed with on earth, and the date they met. She couldn't keep it in anymore and hugged him with all the love she had. Of course, that was more than enough for squeeze all the air out of him. She soon realised he couldn't breathe properly and let him go.

Dick had to take only one or two breaths to feel better, as he had gone used to Star's big hugs by now. He saw her corcened face and eased her worries. "I feel great, really. Look at this." He offered his arm to her so that she could examine it closer. While she observed every line, the tattoist got closer.

"You two are weird, but I like that." Both laughed at the statement, considering from where each came, and all their history together, weird was one word to describe them. "May I?" Said the shop owner, grabbing a camera behind the desk. "It's only the tattoos, I won't show your faces. It's only for the wall" she said while pointing at a wall filled with all of her artworks.

While the pictures were taken, they thought about each other and the step they would be taking soon. Both felt more ready than ever. They both meant too much for the other. Maybe so much that not even a hundred tattoos could represent, but the moments that had chosen to engrave, would last forever. After all, it's not to hard to make some choices when you have the one you love beside you.


End file.
